Lily
Lily (リリィ''Ririi'' ) es uno de los personajes oficiales del sintetizador impulsado por Yamaha Vocaloid2. Sus bancos de datos básicos desarrollados en común por Yamaha y Avex Management Co., Ltd . [3 [4 Internet Co., Ltd ses su distribuidor y también ofrecen su apoyo efectivo para los usuarios. Esto fue anunciado también por Kimura (Kimura Takashi) , una vez que un miembro y ahora un productor de música en su twitter. [5] Lily se publicó el 25 de agosto 2010 y su diseño es de KEI. [6 La datos para la voz fue creada por muestreo de la voz de Yuri Masuda (益田佑里, Masuda Yuri), una cantante japonesa. Historia Originalmente Lily apareció en la portada del CD "anim.ove 01" lanzado el 19 de agosto 2009 antes del anuncio de su desarrollo Vocaloid. La fuente de voz es el vocalista principal del Ani-move, Yuri Masuda. [7 Su versión de prueba fue adquirida por las personas antes de su lanzamiento aunque ahora no esta disponible. Además, "anim.ove 02", álbum movimiento que viene junto con su película de anime, fue lanzado el 25 de agosto 2010. Los premios por su concurso fueron objetos promocionales relacionados con Lily, también una copia de Internet Co. Ltd. Los jueces incluyeron DJ Lily y MOSH de anim.ove, Masashi Kamibayashi y Kenichiro Yorozu de DTM Magazine, y Hideki Kenmochi de YAMAHA. Lily V3 Sera puesta a la venta el 19 de Abril de 2012 por Internet Co.Ltd. Su voz tiene una gran mejora y segun los comentarios sobre ella es mas "sensual". La ilustracion de la portada de su caja e imagen fue nuevamente hecha por KEI. La version Starter Pack tiene un precio de 17 604 yenes, mientras que el Pack normal es de 12 119 yenes. Su nuevo VoiceBank tiene un rango optimo de D2 ~ G4. Tiene dos demos oficiales el primero bajo el nombre de Gamble Rumble *Youtube El segundo es LEVEL - ZERO *Nicovideo *Youtube Vocaloid Lily V3.jpg|Diseño de Caja V3 de Lily|link=http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vocaloid_Lily_V3.jpg Vocaloid Lily V3 3.jpg|link=http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vocaloid_Lily_V3_3.jpg Vocaloid Lily V3 2.jpg|link=http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vocaloid_Lily_V3_2.jpg Vocaloid Lily V3 1.jpg|link=http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vocaloid_Lily_V3_1.jpg Tipo de Música Lily tiene un sonido femenino, su Voice Bank es madura por lo que se ha dicho que comparte muchas caracteristicas con lo que es Vocaloid Meiko. Gran parte de su expansión se debía a que la voicebank estabá siendo entregada de forma gratuita en varios medios. Sin embargo, ella no tiene un tono tan suave como otros Voice Banks de Vocaloid2 (Gumi, Miki, etc.) Esto ha hecho que ella sea más difícil de utilizar que la mayoría de los Vocaloids. Caracteristicas *Lily se introdujo como "Nombre Secreto: Lily" en la DTM Magazine publicó en mayo de 2010. [8] *Dos demos oficiales, " SUPER SONIC DANCE Ver Lily. Con G "y" Lily Gamble Rumble Ver Con G "han sido lanzados y también Gakupo Kamui se utiliza en ellos. "SUPER SONIC DANCE" es una de las canciones editadas por el movimiento [9] [10] *Lily se convertirá en una figura y se dará a conocer en noviembre de 2010. [11] [12] Ella también tiene un número de Vocaloid como los demas. [13] *Una película digicomic (anime MV) titulado "Schwarzgazer", muestra el mundo del que proviene Lily [14, se ha producido y que se dará a conocer con el álbum "anim.ove 02". La versión corta ha sido subida oficialmente Nicovideo y Youtube. ( Nico broadcast , Youtube broadcast ) También un manga del mismo nombre, escrito por Kei, se darán a conocer juntos. [15] [16] *Muchos de los usuarios del vocaloid en Japón dicen que la voz de Lily no es muy buena para cantar, debido a que prefieren los voicebank agudos como los de sus predecesores y predecesoras, por otra parte cuando Lily canta en español es mucho mas clara que otras Vocaloids más famosas en Japón, y algunos han querido declararla Vocaloid latinoamericana (o española) por su claridad. *La vestimenta de Lily fue inspirado en una abeja. Referencias #Fanpage Lily Magane [Español/Spanish] #↑ Although unconfirmed, early speculators took Masuda Yuri's name as the reason for Vocaloid Lily's given name. ↑ Aunque sin confirmar, los especuladores temprana tomó el nombre de Yuri Masuda como la razón de los nombre de pila Lily Vocaloid. "yuri" literally means "lily". "Yuri" significa literalmente "Lirio". #↑ twitter:t-kimura Jul 9 12:41 am, 2010 ↑ twitter: Kimura-t 09 de julio 12:41a.m. de 2010 #↑ Ascii.jp x Digital August 7, 2010 ↑ Ascii.jp x Digital agosto 7, 2010 #↑ DTM Magazine published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, on August 7, 2010 ↑ DTM Revista publicada por Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, el 07 de agosto 2010 #↑ twitter:t-kimura Jul 9 1:37 am, 2010 ↑ twitter: Kimura-t 09 de julio 01:37 am, 2010 #↑ [1] AV Watch July 8 2010 ↑ [1] Ver AV 08 de julio 2010 #↑ [2] AV Watch July 8 2010 ↑ [2] Ver AV 08 de julio 2010 #↑ DTM MAGAZINE "Lily" " ↑ DTM Magazine "Lily" " #↑ Internet Official Site: Lily Demo ↑ Sitio Oficial de Internet: Demo Lily #↑ Mycom Journal July 13, 2010 ↑ Diario MYCOM 13 de julio 2010 #↑ move Official Site: Releaseing Figure ↑ Sitio oficial del movimiento: la figura Releaseing #↑ Figure for Lily ↑ La figura de Lily #↑ Lots of Lily stuff found here ↑ Un montón de cosas Lily encontrar aquí #↑ Internet Co., Ltd Official Site: Lily Information ↑ Internet Co., Ltd Sitio Oficial: Lily Información #↑ avex network: Update anim.ove 02 informarion! ↑ red avex: Actualización anim.ove 02 menciones! Jun 22, 2010 22 de junio 2010 #↑ avex network: Uploaded Schwarzgazer digicomic movie on video sites! ↑ red avex: Uploaded digicomic película Schwarzgazer en los sitios de vídeo! Jul 28, 2010 28 de julio 2010 Categoría:Vocaloid2 Categoría:Japones